vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chevsapher/Vocaloid on my iPod
I updated my iPod with all the music I've found recently. I have maybe 400 songs hanging around in my playlists on YouTube and plug.DJ, but I've given up on trying to put them all on my iPod. Especially now that Nicosound is down and getting decent-quality downloads is a pain. I try to support our producers as much as possible, so if a track is available on iTunes I'll get it that way. Thank goodness for KarenT, or I would go crazy. My iPod is a sexy little blue Shuffle, so it can't hold more than around 200 songs. (Not that 200 is a small number!) I originally had only Vocaloid music on my iPod, sorted alphabetically by producer (yes, I'm that organized), but I've had to split everything up to keep it manageable. Playlists *'Archived:' Tracks I need a break from, mostly ones I've had on my iPod since I bought it. It's prettymuch a holding place on iTunes for tracks I don't want on my iPod. 19 songs. *'Chevtronic:' When I realized that almost all of my Vocaloid tracks were electronic, I branched out into mainstream EDM. It's a huge genre, but it's awesome. So far Cash Cash and Eiffel 65 are my favorite bands. 22 songs. *'Engloid:' Understandable English-language Vocaloid tracks. 16 songs. *'Giga-P:' Best. Producer. EVER. 18 songs. *'livetune:' Yes, I love livetune. 19 songs. *'Vocaloid:' Random Vocaloid stuff that doesn't go in any other playlist. 137 songs. Songs 15 plays *RIP=RELEASE (Live in Sapporo) 14 plays *Masked bitcH *Online Game Addicts Chant (Giga's Remix) *Love is War (Future Retro Remix) 13 plays *Karakuri Pierrot (Giga's Remix) *Spectrum (livetune Remix) 12 plays *Just Be Friends *1, 2 Fanclub (Giga's Remix) *Freely Tomorrow *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder (PV ver.) *Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl 11 plays *Repeat II *Electric Angel (Giga's Remix) *Chemical Emotion Producers 19 songs *livetune 18 songs *Giga-P 7 songs *Hachioji-P *Ginsuke 6 songs *emon *Hanasoumen-P *Dixie Flatline 5 songs *ryo *samfree *Mitchie M *Cash Cash *baker Vocaloids I'm counting duet/trio songs but not "Mr. Music". xD *'Hatsune Miku:' 91 songs *'Megurine Luka:' 31 songs *'Kagamine Rin:' 30 songs *'Kagamine Len:' 20 songs *'GUMI:' 18 songs *'IA:' 5 songs *'Lily:' 5 songs *'AVANNA:' 3 songs *'KAITO:' 3 songs *'Luo Tianyi:' 3 songs *'SeeU:' 3 songs *'SF-A2 miki:' 2 songs *'SONiKA:' 2 songs *'Sweet ANN:' 2 songs *'Aoki Lapis:' 1 songs *'BIG AL:' 1 song *'LEON:' 1 song *'LOLA:' 1 songs *'MEIKO:' 1 song *'OLIVER:' 1 songs *'VY1:' 1 song *'VY2:' 1 song ...it's not my fault all the producers use Miku.... /shot Randomness I have a total of 209 Vocaloid songs in my iTunes library. (Not a whole lot, but enough.) These songs are arranged by their respective 88 Vocaloid producers. Alphabetically, the first song is 1, 2 Fanclub (Remix) by emon, and the last is Zola Miku * Eccentric Future Night by samfree. The longest song is The Endless Love (Original Mix) by Hanasoumen-P (8:50), and the shortest is U Know It (My Name Is SONIKA) 2.0 (1.55) by VioletCall. Alphabetically, the first producer is 4sk, and the last is Wonderful Opportunity. Category:Blog posts